


秘密假期

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 即将成为大学生的假期里，两人单独度过的三天
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	秘密假期

**Author's Note:**

> 18岁的艾伦和三笠  
> 现代架空设定

积累了一天的暑气蒸腾着尚未消散，西沉的骄阳还不遗余力地给天边堆积的大朵云层泼洒着光芒。卡尔拉养的花无精打采地耷拉着脑袋，院子里晾着的一排衣物一动不动。  
从艾伦家的落地窗望出去就是这种景色，此刻他被纸箱包围着坐在地上岔开双腿，面无表情地盯着外面，汗水从他太阳穴缓缓流下来。  
父母为什么偏偏在搬家之前，为了庆祝结婚十九周年去短途旅行呢？把这些繁重又烦人的任务交给自己，他们倒好，拍拍屁股拉上行李箱恩恩爱爱出门了。这下艾伦真的确定父母才是真爱，自己只是意外。  
不过，幸好有她帮忙。  
艾伦转过身看着正帮他收拾东西的三笠。  
黑发少女穿着围裙跪坐在地上，把细瓷碗碟用气泡袋仔细地包好，然后小心地放入纸箱里。她短短的发尾下，是大片白皙的后颈。沿着白色短袖衬衣的领子看下去，汗水把布料浸湿贴在她的皮肤上，浅蓝色的内衣肩带和搭扣隐隐显露出来。  
他最近经常看她做事看到入神，现在他又不自觉地盯着她看了。但她背对着他，并不知道他注视的眼神。  
估计是要下雨了，艾伦觉得空气更闷热了。他不自然地移开视线，用手扇着脸颊。  
“喂，三笠，休息一下吧。你不觉得很热吗？”  
“我快装完这箱了。”她应着，并没有停下手上的动作。  
其实东西都已经收拾得差不多了，只留着少量烹饪用具、餐具，换洗衣物和一些日常必需品方便取用。电视、冰箱、洗衣机和柜子之类的大件家具不会被带走，这栋和艾伦年龄相仿的房子也要被租给别人，而且，耶格尔一家要搬去的新房子那边什么都已经置办好了。  
咖喱酱浓郁香气从厨房里飘了出来，三笠才想起还在煮东西。  
“艾伦，帮我去看看煮得怎样，记得搅拌一下，如果足够浓稠就关火。”  
他应了一声，走到厨房去了。  
锅里不断地冒着泥浆一样的泡泡，他搅拌了一下，关上了火。因为煮的太久，土豆都糊在了锅底。这是他和三笠会做的，而且也是唯一一道有99%成功率的菜。因为这的确不需要什么特别的烹饪技巧。  
艾伦从碗柜里取出两个盘子，舀了分量平均的饭，把粘稠的棕黄色酱汁分别浇在白色的饭粒上。他很自然地把胡萝卜都挑出来放到三笠的盘子里。  
这时他似乎听到客厅传来一阵类似于尖叫的声响。刚皱起眉头，想着三笠绝对不会发出这种声音，她就真的喊了出来，“艾伦，这是你吗？”  
“什么？”  
他一头雾水端着两盘咖喱饭走出来，看到三笠正津津有味地翻看着一本相册。  
“……好可爱。”她低着头笑出来，抬头看了他一眼，笑得更明显了。  
他耸了耸眉毛，放下饭凑到三笠身边去看，发现这是一本自己从来没见过的相册，里面全是自己婴幼儿时期的照片。估计是卡尔拉的私藏。难道做母亲的都有这种爱好吗？  
三笠正在看的这一张，是格里沙和卡尔拉抱着他的画面。年轻的夫妇脸上洋溢着掩饰不住的笑容，相对的，大概只有一岁的他含着奶嘴，皱着眉头看向镜头，一副拽拽的样子；画面随着三笠翻动的手指展开，接着是刚生下他的卡尔拉和他脸部的特写照。凌乱的发丝贴在女人汗涔涔的脸上，她亲着眼睛还没睁开的儿子，用力得让他皱巴巴红彤彤的脸蛋都凹进去一小块。  
“艾伦，你小时候好胖。”三笠指着他婴儿时期肉乎乎的大腿。  
“少啰嗦……”  
再下一张……艾伦只看了不到一秒就迅速用手掌盖住了照片，试图从三笠手中抽走相册。  
“别看了。”  
“为什么？我才看了几张。”  
这是三笠无意间发现并闯入的艾伦的世界。这个世界是她从未参与过的他过去的人生。她像发现新大陆一样兴奋，饥渴地探索着他不为人知的一面，想要更了解他一些。  
这时的她当然不愿意莫名其妙被打断，她默默地和他顽固压着的手指较劲，试图掰开它们。紧紧地攥着相册，转过身去阻挡他的动作。  
艾伦也不肯放弃，探过身子伸长手臂去够那本相册。他越抢她就越转着方向躲着他，他急了，一个前扑发力把她压在地板与自己之间，紧紧抱住了她。  
离得太近了。  
他灼热的呼吸喷洒在她的后颈让她起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，他被湿粘上衣隔着的肌肤紧贴着她。他的臂膀和双腿牢牢禁锢着她，她尝试挣扎，如果是以前的自己，应该很容易就能挣脱，但现在根本没有用。因为两人都长大了，而艾伦，早就已经是一个成年男人。  
她第一次直观地感受到男女力量的差异，和男人的重压。  
被完全掌控的无力感和燎原的羞涩感充斥了三笠的身体，她几乎要松开手指了。她不知道艾伦的反应为什么忽然变得那么大，但如果他不愿意让她再看下去，那她就不看好了。跟此时暧昧的距离相比，这件事实在算不了什么。  
倒水般哗啦啦的声音猝不及防响起，雨说下就下。  
艾伦主动松开她站了起来，这是三笠没想到的。他踩着木地板三步并作两步冲了出去，声音很快从院子里传过来，“还愣着干什么，快帮忙收衣服啊！”  
她这才有些迟缓地爬起来，加入到手忙脚乱收衣服的行列中。  
地板上摊开的相册，展现的是格里沙正在给婴儿艾伦换尿布的情景。相机刚好抓拍到他惊慌失措的表情，和喷射在空中的一股透明液体，而他的宝贝儿子什么也没有穿。  
两人把抢救回来的衣物扔在沙发上，在凶猛的雨水争先恐后闯进来之前迅速拉上落地窗的玻璃门。  
“地上都是你的脚印。”被三笠这么一说，艾伦低头，果然看到地板上都是脏兮兮的泥脚印。  
刚才三笠穿了室外拖鞋，而他光着脚就跑出去了。  
“……反正家里现在在收拾东西，也没有很干净。”他有些心虚地咕哝着走远，主动去拿拖把拖地板。天知道他刚才不小心抱住三笠的时候有多紧张，所以，他需要去做些家务来转移注意力。而且，他觉得他的脸应该红了，现在也还红着。他不知道三笠发现了没有，他不想让她看到。  
三笠倒是没留意艾伦反常的情况。她一边给沙发上的衣物分类，把艾伦的和耶格尔夫妇的分开叠好，一边思考着什么。  
在艾伦家里帮忙收拾东西、做饭、收衣服、偶尔数落他不注意环境清洁，这些都是再普通不过的小事，却让她有一种他们已经同居了的错觉。  
暖意像彩色气球在她心里轻轻地飘起来，她感到整个心房都充盈着期待和快乐。  
如果能和艾伦一起生活下去就好了。她细细摩挲着他衣服的布料，嘴角弯起了弧度。  
这时她刚好拿到一条红色平角裤，看尺寸和款式应该是艾伦的。她偷瞄了一眼正在拖地的他，脸红了一下。

风夹裹着雨点击打着屋顶和地面，雨水顺着玻璃窗一股股地流下来。室内很安静，偶尔有勺子刮擦着盘子的声响。两人面对面坐着吃饭。  
“那三个学校你选了哪个？”把洋葱、牛肉、土豆和饭粒搅拌在一起，艾伦忽然问。  
这个漫长的假期过后，他们就是大学生了。  
艾伦、三笠和阿明都没有报同样的大学。他们即将要面临离别。这个离别说长不长，说短也不算短。这对艾伦来说将会是人生中第一次和自己所熟悉的一切分别。离开自己从小长大的城市，去到一个陌生的城市和学校，认识新的人，开启新的人生。  
“L大。”把一口煮得软软的胡萝卜咽下去，三笠回答。  
“我以为你会选D大。以你的成绩，不是能去更好的学校吗？”艾伦有些不可置信。  
“但是，那所学校的广告传媒专业是全国最有名的。而且那里有我一直都很崇拜的一位教授。如果去那里，我想我能学到很多东西 。”说起憧憬的学校，安静的少女眼中闪烁着不一样的光。  
和以前不一样是，三笠已经不再事事都以艾伦为主。她开始对越来越多的事物感兴趣，她期待着即将变得更广阔的世界。  
能找到想做的事情和方向，艾伦由衷地为她高兴。不过，他想起让·基尔希斯坦曾经对马可大声嚷嚷着自己要进三笠所说的这所学校。还有上周五傍晚，让和三笠一起撑伞回家的情景。这两件事不一定有什么联系，但不知怎么的，异样的感觉再次从心底升腾起来。

那天傍晚下着很大的雨，准备回家的他看见了今天应该早就回家的三笠。她背对他望着雨幕站了很久，似乎在等待着谁。  
他下意识地觉得她一定是在等着自己。刚好自己的伞很大，虽然三笠的家和自己家相隔挺远的，但碰巧遇到了就送她回去吧。  
然而还没等他向三笠走过去，一个他意料之外的身影出现了。  
是让。  
这对他怎么也想不到的组合对视了一眼。让撑开了伞，三笠向他靠近，然后并肩走进了雨里。  
让和三笠吗？这是……什么时候开始的？他一点也不知道。  
怪不得三笠说自己这段时间有事，放学不跟他和阿明一起回去了。  
即使他和三笠、阿明从小一起长大，也不见得知道另外两人所有的事情。他们当然应该有自己隐私，不需要什么事情都向他汇报。他也知道关系再好，三人也不可能永远都黏在一起。  
她并没有做错什么。  
可他就是非常在意，胸口憋闷一时间喘不上气。因为三笠与他和阿明之外的男生走在一起。  
也许自己在她生命中会被稀释得越来越淡，最后只剩下一个“儿时玩伴”的称号吧？  
这个被自己从小单方面当成“竞争对手”的女孩，有一天会带着笑意向他和阿明介绍某个男生，“这是我男朋友”吗？  
凌乱的想法化作藤蔓缠绕上他，他不确定那到底都是些什么。那藤蔓虽然柔软却又长着数不清的锋利的倒刺，他觉得这不仅是会让自己被束缚住 ，也是会弄伤她的东西。  
所以，他把不自觉皱起的眉毛压平，把几乎脱口而出的叫唤吞下去，默默地看着三笠和让同撑着一把伞越走越远。然后他转过头，像什么都没发生过一样转身往反方向迈开了脚步。

“你觉得，让这个人怎样？”  
想到这里，艾伦忍不住问了出来。问出来后又觉得窘迫，但已经没有收回的余地了。  
三笠愣了一下，有些困惑。“为什么突然这么问。”  
今天的艾伦有些奇怪，他前一句还在和自己谈论着大学学校的事情，后一句就提到了让。  
“你只管告诉我就是了。”艾伦的眉头紧锁，盘子里的土豆块被他勺子焦躁的动作戳得惨不忍睹。  
“他是个很好的人。”三笠脱口而出，这的确是不需要怎么考虑的事。  
“然后呢？”  
“就这样。”  
“就这样？”艾伦总算松开了眉头，用探究的眼神的盯着她。“那你为什么瞒着我和阿明……和让一起走。”后面的话越来越小声，他适时移开了视线。  
但三笠清楚地听到了。“……那件事，你知道了？”  
艾伦点点头，他又摆出了比考虑去哪所大学更严峻更郑重的表情。  
三笠叹了口气，只好把这段时间瞒着艾伦的事情说了出来。

让在家附近发现了一只被丢弃的小猫。他自己家里不能养宠物，而三笠家是开宠物店的，他想问三笠能不能把这只小猫带回去。  
在儿童公园滑梯下面放着一个纸箱，里面偶尔传出活物扑腾震动的声响。近日阴雨连绵，公园里很少有人来。  
三笠蹲下来看着那只腿部受了伤的狸花猫，瘦弱得奄奄一息，叫声有气无力，那冷冽的绿色大眼睛却充满了挣扎着想要活下去的力量。像极了无论被揍得多惨都绝不认输的某人。  
如果置之不理，这个可怜的小家伙应该撑不了多久了。  
尽管让和三笠尽量小心翼翼地靠近，那只小猫却始终保持着高度的警惕，瞪着眼睛一动不动地盯着他们。  
她拿出刚好剩下的面包，撕成小片撒在它面前。  
“没事的。”三笠和小猫对视着，轻声说。然后她示意让和她一起站远一点。  
过了一会儿，小猫似乎觉得他们没有恶意，终于拖着那条行动不便的腿走上前，把面包碎屑舔进嘴里。  
趁小猫正低头吃着面包，三笠伸出手，缓缓地在它的柔软的皮毛上抚摸。它抬头看了她一眼，没有拒绝。  
“艾伦，我们回家。”她说。  
“啊？”一直站在她身后为她撑伞的让一时摸不着头脑。  
“它的名字，就叫做艾伦了。”  
于是三笠抱起了那只猫，把它带回父亲开的宠物店自己养着，每天放学都尽可能早地赶回去看它的情况。  
在父母和自己的悉心照料下，小猫的伤好了很多，也比之前更有精神了。让也几乎每天都去三笠家的宠物店看望小猫，她觉得让应该是真的很喜欢小动物。  
之所以没有告诉艾伦，是因为他小时候曾经被猫抓伤。虽然他坚决声称自己不是怕猫，但三笠觉得他不太喜欢听到和看到和猫有关的事。

听完三笠的话，艾伦整个人都放松了。好像压着胸口的一块大石头终于被搬走，他忽然回顾起这十几年来的短短人生。  
那些叛逆的岁月像暴掠过境的飓风。  
一言不合就开始打架，不论有没有胜算。八岁到十岁，为了帮受欺负的阿明讨回公道而打架，十五岁，因为不爽总是在自己学校门口拦住低年级学生敲诈勒索的小混混而打架。  
小时候他称之为“勇敢”，大一些的时候纯粹是为了表达某些不满，后来看起来就像为了发泄青春期过剩的时间和精力而已。  
在艾伦经历的各种大大小小的“战役”中，三笠都没有缺席。明明是一个看似乖巧的女孩，她反而比绝大多数男孩更擅长打架，也更固执。他不愿意她总是跟着自己冒险，她从来不听。她总能在各种缠斗中全身而退，还不遗余力地把陷入麻烦的他拖走。她知道他性格好胜，不会因为自己再多说几句就停止打架，所以只能跟在他身边，确保他不会惹上更大的麻烦。  
他彻底改变的契机，应该是三笠被混混用匕首划伤了脸颊，很多同校同学也在混战中受伤。  
那次是影响范围最广的一次聚众斗殴，甚至惊动了警察。起因大概是隔壁高中的学生故意来找茬，艾伦听说有这回事，号召了一些和自己关系不错的同学，去向他们“讨回公道”。没想到对方还叫上了社会上的“靠山”，也就是混混。他们手上有空玻璃瓶、球棒和匕首之类的东西。三笠自然也跟着艾伦去了，阿明预料到事情会很严重，急忙报告了校方。  
幸好在事情变得更严重之前，警察制止了一切。  
艾伦被父母从警局里领出来后自然少不了一顿痛骂，他右臂骨折，鼻青脸肿，脑袋缝了几针。到每一个受到波及的受伤同学的家里道歉，还被勒令休学一段时间。  
“你偶尔也要学会保护和照顾三笠啊！”卡尔拉一脸痛心。  
从小到大他第一次感到痛苦又自责。自己受伤已经习惯了，他为三笠因自己的胡来满脸是血感到后怕。万一她伤到的不是脸颊，而是要害呢？他终于知道自己一直以来都在做着鲁莽幼稚又无谓的事情，总有一天会给身边的人带来更大的伤害。他没有想到她右脸的疤痕深到会伴随她一辈子。不过，她的那道疤也一直给他提醒，不能再凭着自己的怒气任性下去了。  
大家都说16岁之后的艾伦简直变了个人，他对这样的观点不置可否。他还是那个他，收敛起无用且过盛的锋芒，只是开始善于隐藏一些东西罢了。  
例如，隐藏这个从小一起长大，愿意陪自己胡闹的女孩多次出现在自己梦中的事实。之前他还不确定是什么，但现在他已经能隐隐摸出它的形状了。  
那些藤蔓在缠绕住他之前，就已经把茁壮的根深扎在他心里，终于在此刻被狠狠拔出。他感到痛的同时，又感到明晰一切的释放般的畅快。

饭后，艾伦和三笠在客厅里看电视。  
客厅面积挺大，空调也用了很多年了，即使温度调到最低，在盛夏天气还是感觉闷热。  
“你没什么事的话就回去吧，我家里太热了。”  
艾伦用手背抹了抹下巴的汗水，脱掉上衣甩在沙发上。尚且清瘦却还算结实的躯体有着力量感极强的线条，在汗水的覆盖下泛着健康的小麦色泽。  
他在阁楼里找出风扇，打算擦干净来用。  
“我不急。”反正回家也没什么事做。她想。  
三笠想去洗碗，但艾伦制止了她，说他只是让她来帮忙一起收拾下行李，又不是请她来当女佣。  
于是三笠乖乖地坐在旁边，看着艾伦单手拿着风扇鼓起来的肱二头肌。他盘腿坐在地板上，拆开风扇的盖子，用湿毛巾仔细擦拭。她的头发越剪越短，而他的头发越留越长。他低着头，两边细软的发丝垂下来，修饰着他俊朗的脸，也把他专注的眼神遮住了一小片。  
三笠很想用手把他的头发拨上去挂在耳后，再好好看看他的眼睛。但她犹豫了一下，只是扯了张纸巾去擦他从鬓角流下的汗。  
艾伦转了过来，那双澄澈的绿眸像磁石吸住了她，让她全身都无法动弹。  
靠近的瞬间催生出奇妙的化学反应，混乱的情愫推动着，让两人相互靠得更近。艾伦和三笠像是固执地要看清对方所有的反应一样，在不断拉近的距离中直视着对方。  
最终，在这不成立的竞赛中，三笠败下阵来，用力闭上了眼睛。  
唇上的触感没有如预料之中降落，两人碰到了对方的鼻尖。她听到艾伦似乎尴尬地轻咳一声，刚睁开眼睛，他就捧起她的脸，微微把头侧向另一边吻住了她。  
被他吻住的瞬间，三笠脑内发出了汽车报警器一般持续的鸣响。握着擦汗纸巾的手指正微微颤抖着。他呼出的每一丝气息都滚烫得像燃烧着的火苗，洒在她的脸上把它烧红了。他的嘴唇温暖又柔软，虽然动作并不温柔，也没有什么技巧可言。  
三笠没有拒绝，她微微闭上双眼沉浸在他亲吻中的样子，让艾伦觉得可以继续下去。他觉得他们早就应该这样。了解了自己心情的他动作也带着果决。  
大概是父母不在家，阿明也不在身边，两人难得有独处的暧昧氛围，艾伦逐渐放开了自己。  
人生中第一次真正意义上的接吻来得太过突然，他皱眉生涩急切地虏获她的唇瓣碾压着，在她毫无防备的时候把舌头鲁莽地探入她的口腔。这个具有成人意味的吻太急太深，混乱中三笠来不及换气，憋闷得几乎窒息，忍不住溢出一丝娇软的轻吟。  
她不敢相信这样陌生的声音竟然是自己发出的。羞赧中她挣扎着想要推开，腰却被艾伦的手更用力地圈住紧紧地按在怀里。手腕也被他扣住，之前打架的蛮力在这里完全使用不出来。  
三笠不安的挣扎反而激起了艾伦的占有欲，情急之下他逐渐加深了吻。两人的身体紧紧相贴，急促起伏的胸膛传递着彼此飙升过快的心跳。  
空气越来越稀薄，两人不得不暂时停止这个剧烈的吻。  
但两人抱着对方的手没有松开。艾伦尝试着抚摸三笠的身体，大手在腰线上来回游走，缓缓向上，停留在她的胸部，停顿了一下，控制着力道揉按。来自于他的温度隔着衣料传入她的体内。  
共同成长至今，他第一次以一个男人的立场抚摸着她的身体。  
三笠对艾伦迫切却压抑着情感的动作还有一些未知的恐惧感，但身体却没在抗拒，甚至还有些期待。  
她在想她和艾伦发展得会不会太快。但是，她感觉得到他是需要她的，是在乎自己的。如果没弄错，刚才他甚至因为让吃醋了。而她很早以前就清楚自己喜欢艾伦。不仅仅是朋友之间的喜欢。  
既然弄清了彼此的感觉，那就不算太快吧。  
她在他的摩挲中轻喘着，试探着搂紧他，往他怀里靠近些。  
他怀里的躯体与小时候打闹时抱住的瘦小身体不同，轻薄衣物包裹下，是凹凸有致的曲线，泛着刚成熟的水果般鲜嫩饱满的香甜气息。  
从脖子开始，艾伦舔吻着她裸露在外的皮肤。锁骨、胸前，他的舌尖尝到了汗液咸咸的味道。手伸进她背后的衣服里，摸索着去解她的内衣搭扣。  
“……等一下，艾伦……”三笠轻轻推了他一下，她几乎能感受到汗珠从自己发间滴下来的粘腻触感。“要不……我先去洗个澡？”  
“没关系……”他边吻边解开她的纽扣，把汗湿了一大片的衬衣脱掉。  
这时艾伦脑袋稍微清醒了些，想起家里好像没安全套。  
他停下了动作，看着内衣肩带滑落在胳膊上，只穿着牛仔短裤跪坐在地上的三笠，羞耻感才源源不断涌过来。  
“……我出去一下。”

雨不知什么时候停了，沁凉的空气让人感到非常舒服。草叶上的露珠挟裹了青绿色滴落下来。路灯亮了，把艾伦的影子拉得很长。他不停地踩着地上的水洼，看着自己的倒影碎成凌乱的一片。  
刚才他套上T恤踢着人字拖拿上手机就出门了。在家附近的成人用品自助售货机很快买好了安全套，他却不想立刻回去了。  
艾伦从口袋里掏出手机，给阿明发短信。  
简要地说明了已经发生并且即将发生的情况，他说他很紧张，问阿明应该怎么做。  
“这也太突然了吧……”阿明秒回。  
艾伦立刻就打了电话过去。他刚才有些担心打扰到他。  
“你不是病人吗？怎么回复那么快？”  
“我是脚骨折了又不是手和脑子都骨折了……虽然脑并不会骨折。”不小心从楼梯上摔下来的阿明正在住院康复无聊中，没想到艾伦发过来的短信这么有冲击力，有事可做的感觉让阿明很开心。即使他也同样没有经验，但并不妨碍他热心为两位挚友贡献自己的一份力量。  
“好吧……总之就是这么突然发生了……快告诉我该怎么做。”  
听完艾伦省略了很多的讲述，阿明问，“那个，你还记得我们一起看过的那部片子吗？”  
“我和你看过的片子太多了，你说哪一部？”  
“就是上周末晚上八点在我房间看的那部啊。”  
“……我不太记得步骤了。”  
“这种事怎么能死记步骤呢？！”  
之后阿明又说了很多，艾伦没有听出什么有操作性的信息，大概就是让他说些赞美三笠的话，要尽量温柔，不要太急太粗鲁之类的。  
阿明说得越多，他就越羞涩，心理负担也越大了。  
早就知道这种事情是不可能从别人那里得到具体的行而有效的方法的。自己是昏了头吧。艾伦在心里吐槽自己，叮嘱阿明好好休养之后，单方面结束了通话。

来到家门前的时候，一楼的灯已经关了。他抬头看了一眼，只有二楼自己房间里的灯亮着。他用钥匙打开门，三笠还为他留了玄关的一盏灯。  
明明还不到八点，整个房子都静悄悄的。虽然他经常被留下独自看家，习惯了那种安静的氛围，但知道家里有个人在等自己的感觉总归不一样。  
他也搞不懂在自己家里为什么要偷偷摸摸地换鞋，然后轻轻地从楼梯走上去，好像怕谁发现似的。  
打开自己房间的门，发现三笠果然还是洗了澡。  
她穿着他有些宽大的睡衣和睡裤，坐在床上看书。  
“……回来了。”她从书本上抬起头打招呼，表情是有点勉强的镇定。  
“嗯。”他的手在购物袋里摸索，窸窸窣窣的声音过后，拿出一罐冰镇果汁。“要喝吗？”  
三笠摇摇头。  
于是艾伦坐到她旁边，把刚买回来的那袋东西放在床头柜上。拉开易拉罐的拉环，仰头灌了几口果汁。空气又安静下来，只有书页翻动和他偶尔吞咽饮料的声音。  
终于，艾伦像是鼓起勇气一般吸了吸鼻子，往三笠那边靠近一些，“那我们……”  
“嗯。”三笠把厚厚的书合上，应了一声。  
两人并肩平躺在艾伦那张大床上，望着天花板。  
该怎么开始呢？艾伦有些头痛。刚才的氛围被打断后，好像就没那么容易开始了。但他从微微颤动的床垫得知，三笠也很紧张。  
两人的小指在不知不觉中向对方的方向一点点挪动，最终触到了彼此的手指，然后十指紧扣。手、脚，身体，他们像是尽量减少没接触的地方似的紧紧靠在一起，即使天气再热也不在乎。  
两人侧过身拥抱住对方。  
三笠揪着艾伦的前襟把脑袋埋在他怀里，听着他鼓点一样激昂热烈的心跳，和自己的重合在一起。  
他轻轻吻着她的发顶和额头。“你确定你真的想要吗，三笠。”  
现在停止还来得及。  
三笠不禁抬起头看他，眼神笃定。“我确定。我们应该这么做。”  
他顺势吻上她的眼睑和鼻尖。彼此的唇瓣自然而然吸附在一起，沿着弧度试探性地滑行。她舔了一口他的下唇，细细地品尝他刚喝过的果汁的甜甜的味道。他也不甘示弱地抿咬她的上唇，轻轻拉扯着。舌尖从她两片粉嫩的唇间突入，把她的舌头从根部捞起，翻卷搅动着发出轻微的吸吮声。  
三笠的身体因为紧张和羞涩持续颤栗着，两人的唇瓣分开时，欲火从脸颊烧到了彼此的眼睛里。  
因为身体几乎完全贴合的缘故，她能清晰感知到他的硬挺在她的腹部轻蹭着。她的花穴还没经受任何物理上的刺激就已经湿粘一片，大腿内侧的肌肤也不自觉地相互摩擦着。  
是在做梦吗？  
三笠有一阵强烈的虚幻感。在这个曾经和艾伦和阿明做过作业、打过游戏的房间里，躺在他的床上，铺天盖地都是他的气息。  
两人相互帮对方褪去所有的衣物，真正意义上的坦诚相待。  
艾伦的手在床头的购物袋里摸到了红色的包装盒，撕开包装袋，小心翼翼地取出半透明的胶套，挤掉顶端的空气。三笠只敢看到这里，把头扭到一边。她不停地眨着眼睛，眼珠无所适从地颤动着。  
或许过了很久，又或许没有多久。  
她感到他的身躯整个覆盖上来，将她的两条腿分开，寻找她身体最私密的部位。他的双手捧住她的脸，让她转过来看着他。同时，硬得火烫的分身抵上穴口直接挺入，身下撕裂般的痛感让三笠睁大双眼张口叫了一声，不自觉抓紧了艾伦的臂膀。  
她许久没修剪的指甲嵌进了他的肉里。紧窄潮湿的花穴包裹着分身，行进和后退都有些困难。他倒吸了口冷气，撑在她两侧的双手险些支撑不住。  
身下的女孩因为疼痛死死咬住手背，平时冷静的眸子染上浓重的羞涩和情欲，也蓄满了随时要落下的泪。她另一只手臂在胸前收紧，被压住的浑圆乳肉比脖子处的肤色更白皙一些，颤抖着的身体就像含苞欲放的花蕾。  
她的所有细枝末节都是最能吸引自己的、让他瞬间失控的模样。  
强烈的原始的本能催促着他动起来，但此刻身下少女表情痛苦的脸让他咬着牙，试图用理智极力压抑反复进入她身体彻底占有她的欲望。  
到底还是无法抑制。

穴口又一次被撑开填满，剧烈的疼痛像震源从那处扩散到整个身体。三笠皱起眉头，呻吟中带了哭腔。  
与疼痛的程度相符合的，是他笨拙却无法说出口的渴求和爱意。  
埋在他颈窝处深嗅着他的味道，三笠的身体随着他律动的频率不自觉颤抖着。  
即使身体上的疼痛无法忽略，心理上的满足也是无与伦比的。  
感觉到三笠抖得没刚才那么厉害，艾伦忍不住往更深处缓缓顶了下，开始不停地打着圈捣弄着花心。  
女孩短促的尖声呻吟和一阵阵缩紧的花穴让他闭上双眼，忍不住更用力地挺动腰肢。他早就把什么步骤完全抛在了脑后，虽然是第一次，但对方是自己喜欢的女孩，这件事就变得无师自通。  
疼痛中隐隐分裂出不怎么强烈却令人上瘾的快感。两人赤裸着抱在一起，在疯狂到几乎失控的冲撞中深吻着彼此。灼热的体温、夹杂着欲望的吐息，浪潮剧烈晃动拍打着，仿佛置身在与外界隔绝的无人岛。  
最后的时刻来临时，三笠眼前只残留着天花板纯白的晕影。  
两人四肢交缠地在床上躺了一会儿，艾伦才从三笠的身上下来。  
女孩的皮肤还泛着欢爱过后的大片红色，淋漓的汗挂在她晶莹剔透的皮肤上。她腿间暗红色和透明的液体混合沾染在了床单上，形成暧昧的形状。  
“对不起，三笠。”他挠了挠后脑勺，低声说。  
“没事。”三笠用艾伦递过来的纸巾擦干眼泪。  
艾伦把用过的安全套取下来，打了个结扔进垃圾桶。  
她看着刚才还插在自己身体里的“那家伙”，此刻像被安抚了的小动物，温顺乖巧地软软地趴在那里。  
“别看。”艾伦红着脸，起身在地上混作一团的衣物里找自己的衣服，示意三笠稍微起身，剥了床单就往浴室走去。

当晚三笠没回家。  
那是她人生中第一次夜不归宿和第一次撒谎。她和母亲打电话说自己今晚在萨沙家过夜，让她不用担心。  
第一次和别人分享一张床，两人都不习惯，闭着双眼在床上干躺了几小时都没睡着。后半夜好不容易睡着，问题又显现出来了。  
喜欢像婴儿一样蜷缩着睡的三笠被喜欢摊开四肢睡的艾伦挤到床边，连转身的地方都没有。而艾伦睡到一半，发现自己手或脚触到软软的温热的东西总是会被吓一跳。  
但两人被热醒的时候总是发现他们在睡着的时候会自动挨在一起。  
天亮的时候三笠醒了，身边的床铺是空的。艾伦去了卫生间。她也想去，但等了很久他也没出来。她有些担心地询问他是不是肚子不舒服，他说自己没事，并且让她去用他父母房里的独立卫生间。  
三笠不知道，艾伦为了不弄醒她，只好去卫生间独自解决的事情。

第二天三笠回去带了几件换洗的衣服和个人用品，暂时住在了艾伦家。  
在这短暂的三天里他们争分夺秒地探索着彼此身体的奥秘。持续的情动和渴望让两人只要待在一起身体就变得燥热不堪。偌大而静谧的空间让高涨的情欲迅速发酵，也弱化了羞耻心。两人不再掩饰自己的欲望，三笠之前因羞耻压抑着的娇喘也不再克制音量，艾伦也更无所顾忌。不管是只有两人才能听得到的混乱呼吸、深吻中不小心溢出的呻吟和交合时响亮的水声都让人心跳加速。  
在摆满了纸箱的地板上，三笠的脚踢到了箱子的棱角让她疼了好久。在铺满了午后阳光的窗边餐桌上，两人做到一半才察觉或许应该拉上窗帘或者换个地方。在花洒旁的玻璃门上，三笠在混乱中找东西抓住的时候不小心把浴帘扯了下来。  
相识并且相伴的第十个年头，即将进入第十一年。第一次只有两个人的假期，一次次地和彼此水乳交融。无论室外是阴雨还是艳阳，室内都是另一个只有两个人的世界。

虽然时间不长，三笠好像已经逐渐习惯在艾伦的床上睡觉了。她睡得非常好，直到发觉有什么又粗又硬的东西隔着布料抵在自己的小腹上，若有似无地戳弄着。  
三笠打了个呵欠，睁开朦胧的睡眼，看到的是同样侧卧着的艾伦。她不知道他用清醒而透亮的眼睛凝视了她很久。  
“早上好，艾伦。”  
“早。”  
面对面睡觉共同呼吸着同一小片空气，再加上刚醒来，她的大脑有些眩晕。察觉到恋人的渴望后，她默默地把手放在他温热的性器上，缓慢来回撸动着。  
自己和艾伦应该算是恋人了吧？她被这个想法弄得很开心，躺在枕头上露出了甜蜜又迷糊的微笑。她很想问他，但是又不好意思问出口。  
“我爸妈……明天下午就会回来了。”艾伦在三笠毫无章法的套弄下低声轻喘。  
如果可以，他希望他们可以玩久一些再回来。  
“那我明天起床就走。”  
“不用那么急，吃过午饭后也可以。”  
“哦。”  
“我们抓紧时间吧。”  
艾伦说着掀开了她的睡衣下摆，让她举起双手配合自己把衣服脱下来。手指陷进丰盈的乳肉揉捏着，他偏头把另一只饱满含进嘴里，快速舔弄着粉嫩的尖端。  
尽管只做过几次，艾伦爱抚着三笠身体的手法比第一次熟练得多。指尖和唇舌触碰到她什么部位会产生怎样的反应，他在短短时间的探索内似乎掌握到不少。  
他松开她布满透明湿痕的胸部和逐渐挺立起来的蓓蕾，细碎的啜吻一路往下。划过她薄薄皮肤包裹下的肋骨，在她肚脐眼上舔了一口。  
“痒……”三笠的肚皮往里收缩了一下。  
艾伦让她躺平，掰开她的双腿，趴在床上，埋头吻住稀疏体毛覆盖的三角区域下，最隐秘的入口。  
急促灼热的吐息喷洒在周围的花蕊，温暖柔软的舌头挤进洞口用不容置疑的力度细细舔弄爱抚着。无论是怎样羞耻的快感和难耐酥麻的痒，双腿和身体都被他牢牢紧锢，无法挣扎也无处逃脱。  
在他舔弄下低喘着的三笠困意全部被驱散，在无尽的爱欲漩涡中几近失控，身下早已泛滥一片。第一次仿佛还在昨天，对这件次数不多的、还不太熟练的事情，她逐渐将羞耻心完全抛在脑后，身上每个细胞都叫嚣渴望着他。  
混乱的情欲中，三笠起身推倒了艾伦，扯掉他的内裤。顺势把自己的身体调转了方向，坐在他胸膛上握住了他腿间挺立已久的柱身。轻轻搓动着根部，她尝试着张嘴把那粉色的蘑菇头含进去。因为口腔大小和他分身尺寸差距悬殊，也不太懂相关的技巧，并不能进入很深，三笠只能在顶端附近舔舐，上下含弄着。  
没有想到一贯内敛的女孩会这样主动，艾伦一时间被意外和陌生的快感笼罩。从他的方向和角度，只能看到女孩一整片光裸的背，凸出的脊椎骨，以及丰腴的臀瓣。他极力忍住要在她嘴里释放的冲动，架起她的双腿抬高她的臀部，把她的下身往自己脸部这边挪近，再次凑上去品尝她的私处。  
两人第一次以这样的方式相互取悦对方，新奇的体验激起了体内更深的欲望。

这次的前戏比之前任何一次都充足，进入时也比起前几次都要顺利得多。  
以背对着艾伦坐在他腿上的姿势被分身完全顶入体内，竖直角度带来的轻微不适感和前所未有的快感让三笠颤抖着揪紧了床单。  
分身被紧紧包裹的强烈刺激下，艾伦再也忍不住，抱紧三笠缓缓抽插起来。  
交叠着的喘息更加凌乱和清晰，她的后背紧贴着他的胸膛，随着分身吞吐的动作反复摩擦。他的大手胡乱地揉着她雪白的酥胸，指尖捻拨着柔嫩挺立的乳尖，让她发出更多难耐的娇喘。  
艾伦年轻健壮的躯体和火烫的情欲几乎将三笠融化。  
感觉到她随着顶入的动作无意识地摆动腰肢迎合自己，完全沉浸在自己带来的快感中，虽然背对着看不到三笠此刻的表情，艾伦不再控制自己动作的幅度，反复快速顶入最深处。  
深埋在小腹下面的分身尺寸更大了些，他突然进得极重极深。三笠在他不可违抗的强硬力道下不自觉惊叫出声，身体本能的躲闪却被他更用力地用手腕横着锁在怀中，胸前晃动的白团在他的手腕处摩擦。  
混乱状态下艾伦喘息着啃噬她的肩膀 ，回忆着看过的成人影片，手指在下方摸索着寻找她的花核。触碰到某处的时候她的身体很明显地轻颤起来。  
身体的某个开关被打开了，每寸沾染汗水的肌肤都变得敏感异常。三笠的某个部位被精准地轻轻揉动，花穴也被不停撑满摩擦着。双重的强烈刺激逼得三笠近乎疯狂，她失控地哭叫着他的名字，死死抓着他的手臂寻找着支撑点。  
察觉到快感即将登顶，艾伦抽插的动作也变得更快更有力，每次都重重顶至最深处。一波又一波巨浪翻覆着攀升，身体不自觉地抽搐着收紧，灭顶的快感在冲击到最高点之后，逐渐降落归于平缓。  
艾伦粗喘着在三笠汗湿的后背落下几个吻。三笠坐在他大腿上转过身来，两人裹着热汗的身体在凌乱的呼吸中紧紧相拥。

随着锁孔的一阵轻响，耶格尔夫妇推开了自己家的门。因为卡尔拉忽然不太舒服，格里沙更改计划提早结束了旅行。  
卡尔拉换鞋的时候看到玄关摆着一双样式简洁的女生凉鞋。从客厅望出去，庭院的晾衣绳上挂着艾伦的床单。她纳闷他为什么把不久前刚洗过的床单又洗一遍。  
而格里沙忙着把行李箱和大包小包的购物袋堆到本就拥挤的客厅中间，并没有注意到有什么不对。  
她走上楼，放轻脚步来到艾伦的房间，把耳朵贴在门口听了一会儿，里面很安静。犹豫了一下，缓缓拧下门把手——  
微风吹拂着窗帘晃荡出柔和的弧线，清晨浅金色的阳光勾勒着床上两具年轻的躯体。交叠的大腿和胳膊从薄被里伸出来，三笠趴在艾伦胸膛上，深陷在床铺里睡得很香。  
格里沙以为妻子是想儿子了，才不过离开三天，回来时做的第一件事就是去他房间看他。于是他也跟了上去，却发现妻子在儿子房门前愣住了。  
“怎么了？亲爱的……”  
卡尔拉眼疾手快地捂住了丈夫的嘴，在唇上比了个噤声的手势，示意他看看房内的景象。  
虽然有点震惊，但格里沙和卡尔拉并没有负面的情绪。毕竟他们对三笠一直都很有好感。对已经成年的异性相互吸引不想做太多干涉，只希望他们的一切行为都以爱护对方为原则。  
孩子们长大了啊。夫妇俩不约而同地想。  
悄无声息关好门后，两人一前一后下了楼。  
“我饿了。”格里沙说。  
“我们出去吃。”  
“为什么？我刚才在冰箱里看到有很多食材。”  
“你难道想留下来和孩子们一起吃早餐吗？”  
那会很尴尬的。要照顾到两个孩子的心情才行。  
瞬间明白了的格里沙笑着挠挠头，任由妻子把自己拉走了。

-END-


End file.
